


For who this pleasure sounds...

by BlueRam



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Dominant Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Naruto x Sasuke - Freeform, One-Shot, Porn With Plot, Secret Relationship, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Uke Uchiha Sasuke, alternative universe, but sasuke's father and others are like one room away, its a private bathhouse, submissive sasuke uchiha but still very much badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9832178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRam/pseuds/BlueRam
Summary: “Perhaps. But know this, Massacre prince…I will never love you.”“Nor I you…Assassin prince.”





	

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**AN: Happy Birthday, Momo! You alway asked for me to write something like this for you, so here you go. Sorry I couldn't make it to your party, countries away as you know lol. But yes, your fix, I hope it's good enough for you ^_^**

He trembled. Not that he would dare show it, dare let him know how much he had twisted his soul and consumed it. His breath hitched, soft kisses trailed upon milky skin, hovering so close, yet so far. Around him the gentle sway of water soothing his senses, the steam threatening to relieve him of his sight, let him only feel what true temptation spelt between his parted thighs was. He bit cherry lips. Bruised, rich red…he wouldn’t dare let a sound escape them. Not here, when his father lay in wait a room away, negotiation at its finest as he bargained his son’s worth for more land.

“Are you afraid?” A husky voice, smirk almost challenge as blue eyes looked into his own consuming darkness. He glared, of course, he did not appreciate this man’s taunts…an insinuation that he was less than the warrior he had claimed himself to be. He may not wear armour of dragon forged metal or wielded a blade from that same dragon’s teeth…it made him no less deadly. For where his enemies saw a pretty face, wrapped in silk and coy long lashes with lovely pale skin rested an assassin ready to complete his clan’s bidding. Ready to stab enemy and friend alike in their back without so much of regret or shame. This warrior between his legs, he whose breath ghosted over his skin, caused him to shiver and his breath hitch…knew this.

“You’re even more of a fool it would seem, Naruto Uzumaki,” Sasuke smirked, a taunt of his own as he willed the man to continue, to dare bring him to the brink of pleasure with his father so close by. Fugaku would have his head for his indiscretion…Fugaku would try, he thought a cruel glint in dark eyes.

Naruto only laughed a husky rumble that caused his heart to miss a beat, an action followed by a soft moan he desperately tried to keep in as lips kissed his thighs. His trembling thighs as he was denied the feel of those lips where he most wanted it.

“Fool? Yet it is you that his spread beneath me, an offering to the gods as this once pure water licks at your skin. As you tremble and deny what pleasure I bring, insults from a wicked mouth.” Naruto grinned lowering himself between parted thighs, a rush of heat flowing through his veins when long legs wrapped around his waist. He throbbed for this man, this wicked man who whispered lies in his ear in the dead of night. A man who would sooner confess his love for him then stab with poisoned steel through the heart for any slight.

His lover…the assassin prince for a deadly race of men that sought to align themselves with his own clan. War whispers ever so sweet…was coming.

Sasuke, his smile was wicked, even as his hand, velvet steel caressed his scarred cheek, a tempting trace of his lips as he felt the heat rise between them. An allure that would see him consume the man beneath him in the stifling heat, water rippling beneath them both.

He moved, graceful as always as his lips hovered over his lover’s, dark eyes teasing and almost cruel with the whispered words that would see Naruto fall to the base instinct of lust. His race…they were a passionate kind, fierce kind…wicked kind.

“There is no god I praise,” Sasuke whispered, a terrible glint in his eye as he watched Naruto fight the beast within. The beast he willed unleash upon him, unleash upon him until he would tame and consume the beast himself in its entirety.

He didn’t wait long, rough lips captured his own, and arms tightened around him as they fell upon the hot water of the spring. Wrapped in lust as they wage war and their limbs intertwined. Sweet moans, too loud, almost too raw as he felt that scorching heat enter him, how it spread him wide and threatened to own him like he so denied. How his body clenched around Naruto, enough for the man to growl in his ear, hips plunging forward for a powerful grind. He clawed at the beast’s back, Naruto...his muscles rippling under his palm, sweat slicking both their skins.

“Naruto” He whispered, his breath stolen away, lights flashing behind his eyes as the man moved above him. Owning him. The sweet slap of skin that echoed, obscene and wet as he rolled his hips, tightened and chase his pleasure. Naruto panted in his neck, teeth threatening to bite down. Oh, how he wished he would bite down…the actions sacred to both their people.

“Naruto.” He whispered again, biting supple lips, his thighs trembling and his heart racing for how deep the man had reached. The heavy drag of heat within him, scorching his insides as his thighs clamped around a powerful waist. He could feel the rush, his back arched, and his mouth opens in a silent scream, the stars above bearing witness to their indiscretion.

Sweet indiscretion.

“You praise no god. Far be it that you praise the demon instead!” Naruto hissed, spreading pale thighs wider as he plunged deeper, searching for that one place that would see his lover abandon all inhibitions.

Inhibition where there was none, for look at him. The Uchiha prince spread wide beneath him, lips parted as he panted and sang praise to the sky. How he trembled, hands raking painful tears down his back, skin flushed red. How he stood at attention, weeping for him, unable to finds release, a sweet torture he would not willingly escape. How dusky nipples, shied away from the cold air, even in this imaginable heat as he arched into him, muscles pulled tight, toes curling as he fought for purchase.

“Naruto!” Ah, he had found it. His prize, that one place that would see this sheath become a vice, slick around him, threatening to capture him for an eternity.

“My love! Sasuke, be still your voice, lest they find us.” Naruto grinned, nose buried in the crook of the prince's shoulder. Even as said prince growled, threatened to behead him if he did not give him release.

How their ancestors must roll in their graves, two princes swept away in defilement and temptation.

“Then let them come! I will smite them where they stand if—ah!” The man shuddered hips rolling, heart racing as his eyes rolled back. Sweat, slick, pulse beating as his heat tightened to unimaginable heights. A silent scream as his body tightened as he chased wicked release.

It was too much!

Too hot!

The fire was blazing and he could do nothing but chase his release. Powerful waves saw to it that he would paint that unimaginable heat with his seed. Mark the prince as his as he pulsed around him, held him like a vice. Threatened to see him captured in his embrace for a lifetime!

“Foolish prince, you spilt your seed inside of me,” Sasuke whispered against his ear, breath hot as he circled his arms around the blonde’s wide shoulders, tightened with a tempting smirk, even exhausted as he appeared to be. A wicked tongue trailed against roughened skin, moving to straddle his lover’s lap. Their hearts raced as one, and their skins tingled. Sasuke could feel the heavy breaths Naruto took, how that muscled chest moved against his own, pressed against his nipple perked from the cold.

“Like any other time, beloved. You deny you love that I have marked you like no other. That you will _feel_ me like no other.” Naruto grinned, a fox like image as he stared down at the beautiful man in his lap. He was still buried within him, he didn’t wish to leave, but he must, lest they be caught.

Naruto didn’t even flinch when hands so suddenly circled his neck, sharp nails threatening to dig into his skin, let crimson run free and his body grow still.

“Foolish prince, he dares to think he could ever tame me. You forget yourself!” Sasuke hissed, crimson bleeding into his eyes for a moment before it just as quickly faded. Strong arms winded around his waist, pulling him against a solid chest, forcing him to submit if only for a night. In the morning they could return to their façade. The so-called hatred between the two, a hatred that would seemingly wane as they were both married off to claim more lands and one day reign.

“Perhaps it is not I who forgets themselves beloved. There is only so much that a snake can hide…Assassin prince.” Naruto hissed in Sasuke’s ear, a wicked smirk when the man shuddered in lust.

Sasuke said nothing at first, content to remain in the man’s embrace, his length buried deep within him, still pulsing. Awaking the lust he should have denied that night, heart racing.

“Perhaps. But know this, Massacre prince…I will never love you.”

“Nor I, you…Assassin prince.” Naruto whispered, blue eyes trained upon the stars, even as Sasuke slowly let go of his guard and fell asleep.

The gods…they knew the truth spoken between the two.

_“Perhaps. But know this, Massacre prince…I will always love you.”_

_“And I, you…Assassin Prince.”_


End file.
